Sea of Thoughts
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: She watches him from afar. She can see him but he can't see her. Not like this.


**I just suddenly got poetic and this idea popped into my mind. I don't know why but, you know, a girl's got to let out her ideas. Hope it makes sense and also hope that you like it :P**

* * *

><p>She watches him from afar. She can see him but he can't see her. Not like this.<p>

He is standing by the shore, his hair whipping back over his head with the salty wind. He is looking at her, no, through her, at the horizon. She is hoping that he look _at _her but seeing that he's there made her glad. She notices his body was no longer adorned by that black leather coat. Instead, he wears a black leather jacket with that vest and dark shirt underneath paired with leather pants. A man of leather, indeed. As much as she hates to admit it, his fresh look still makes her drawn to him. He looks ravishing. Utterly ravishing.

She sees him slowly smile and she finds herself mirroring his famous smirk. She misses him. So much. She wants to feel his gaze on her silky blue skin, to feel him on her salty wet lips. She wants to feel his love once again. She wants _him_.

She misses him thoroughly.

She watches as he takes his hands out of his coat pockets. For a moment, she thought he has traded his hook. She shakes her head. No, he won't do that. As much as he has changed, he isn't the kind of man who forgets his past easily. In fact, he will never forget his past.

Never.

Beneath all that scruff and handsome face, she knew the man that lay beneath. That man wasn't a monster yet he wasn't a saint either. She remembered when he told her his story as a child. How his parents died. How his brother Liam raised him to be a soldier. How he strive hard to rise in ranks. She remembered the look on his eyes.

Sad. Lonely. Yearning.

Then his brother died before his eyes, before her eyes. He changed. She watched him change into something else. Something dark. She wanted to stop him but she was powerless to do anything. All she could do was watch as he succumbed to the darkness within, as he started to turn back from the road he once dreamed of.

Milah.

She walked into his life. Relief washed over her as she saw the spark in his eyes once more, the spark that he had in his younger and more innocent days. He started to smile, to laugh, to _love_. She could see it in his eyes. He loved Milah and she loved him back. She would have been happy for them. She was but she also knew that Milah wasn't the one for him.

She wasn't with him when Milah died. She was grateful that she wasn't because if she was, she didn't know what she could have done. She could have even killed him in the process. And she didn't want that. Everything that he lost was enough. He didn't need to lose more, much more lose himself. Yet he did. After Milah's death, he had surrendered completely to his anger and vengeance.

Captain Hook.

He drank rum. He toyed women. He got into "businesses". He played with people no man would dare to meet. He killed people. Men or women. Innocent lives killed just to avenge his love, just to get his vengeance for his love's death. A good cause, indeed. But his dark ways pulled all the honor she carried for his cause as they traveled together. She felt ashamed for his actions. She felt sad and angry and frustrated because, where was the man she once knew and loved?

Vengeance.

That's what drove him into madness. That's what drove him into working with Cora. That's what drove him into this world. That's what drove him to _her_.

At the same time, a figure of a woman with blonde curls walks towards him, calling his name.

_Killian._

He snaps out of his daze and turns his head. As soon as his eyes falls upon the woman, his face lights up like a child with a big smile. A smile she has never seen before. A smile, she knows, only reserved for this woman. She watches as he says something at the woman causing her to smile softly at him. Just there she sees his smile widens, his eyes twinkles with delight, his face lights up like a thousand stars. The woman says something back to him and he laughs.

_Laughs._

It's a sound she hasn't heard for years. Hundreds of years. She never thought she'd hear it again after years of traveling with him, after years trying to help him, after years of fighting. Fighting for his brother Liam, his first love Milah, for himself. It's a sound she yearns for so long and to hear it now makes her heart swell with happiness. And it's all because of _her._ Her eyes falls back to the blonde woman laughing with him.

Emma Swan.

She would have been jealous of her because he was clearly lost in this woman. She could see the way he looked at her. It was the same look he had for her back in the days. When she was his and he was hers. When he studied every part of her. When he guided his blue eyes, scanning over her body. When he sought her comfort in the cold and lonely nights. When he took care of her as if she was everything he had. When he thought of her as his home. Not anymore. His heart now belonged to someone else, to Emma Swan.

She rises to her feet, her cerulean robes pooling around her feet, her sapphire hair cascading down her back, her azure eyes falling on the couple in front of her. She didn't need to ask. She could see why he chose _her._

She watches as he pulls Emma Swan closer to him and presses a kiss to her lips. She smiles. She's happy for him, for them.

Emma Swan brought out the best in him. She brought out the little of Killian Jones that was left in Captain Hook. She could have run. She could have pushed him away but she didn't. Emma Swan saw something in him. _She_ saw herself in him. They had both wanted her. All the time that he spent with her and all the time _she _dreamed of being with her. She knew they both wanted something from her.

Home.

Everyone else saw them as the Pirate and the Savior. But she saw them as something else. A Lost boy and a Lost girl. That was what they were. Lonely people walking alone in the wilderness. Their pasts weren't friendly. Many things happened to them. Things that tore their lives apart, that ruined their souls, that erased their identities. All they wanted was to find the one thing that they once had but lost it along the way. Home.

Now here they were at home in the land without magic, in Storybrooke, in each other's arms. They understood each other as they endlessly fight monsters, villains and such that wanted to ruin their happy endings, and monsters they have yet conquered from within.

Alone, they would have fallen, tumbled into the darkness but together, they were unstoppable. A force constantly changing and evolving. A light slowly shining brighter and brighter. A love endlessly warming their cold frozen hearts. Slowly, their wounds started to heal, their hearts started to beat. Two broken souls clashing and combining, mending each other's wounds, giving each other what the other lacked, finding solace in each other.

Because they were together.

In the end, they thought they wanted her more than anything but, really, they only needed to realize that they needed something else.

_Love._

She turns away from them and walks into the sun setting on the horizon. She doesn't stop until she disappears, out of sight and out of reach.

A gush of cold sea wind blows over them. Somehow, it's different. They both know. For a moment, they both look out into the ocean. Somehow, they feel... at _home._ They find each other's eyes once again with smiles on their faces, with adoration in their eyes, with love in their hearts.

They are home.

She looks back from afar. She would always watch over them.

The Pirate and the Savior.

The Lost Boy and the Lost Girl.

She smiles.

_I will protect you, my children._

* * *

><p><strong>Did it make sense? I really hope so. Please tell me what you think! Review or comment please :) <strong>

**By the way HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
